The present invention is the result of countless, frustrating attempts at holding back the billowing dust, resulting from the process of emptying dirt-containing vacuum canisters, into the typical garbage container. Although the origins of this invention are directly related to common vacuum systems, it is likely that the same invention, possibly implementing improvements foreseeable by a person of ordinary skill in the art, may be utilized with other refuse collecting containers.